What's he doing with Pike?
by Francesca Monterone
Summary: In which Chris gets sick, Jim has suspicions and Gaila almost suffers a heart attack. Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Really, I'm fine!" Captain Christopher Pike protested in exasperation and despite the fact that he really felt anything but _fine_.

„Your face exhibits a lovely shade of pale green, you know," a drawling voice replied. "In other words – I know perfectly well that you're currently feeling violently sick, Chris, so don't give me that shit about feeling _fine _when you're not. I'm your doctor, there's absolutely no need to impress me. Besides, I'm not impressed. Starfleet really ought to stop encouraging bravery bordering on stupidity in its commanding officers and trying to repress illness by not showing it certainly won't make it go away."

Leonard McCoy, nicknamed Bones, firmly pushed his superior down onto a biobed. He let his gaze travel over the slightly disheveled Captain.

"Tell me about it," he ordered.

"Diplomatic function. Dinner with the Thyreleans. It was their invitation and they decided to give us a 'traditional meal' as they called it. Do I need to elaborate any further?" Pike winced, hand flying to his stomach.

"By all means." There was something of a malicious glint in the doctor's bright blue eyes.

"Ugh. It… well, it was disgusting, to be frank. More than that. The Vulcan Ambassador was the only one smart enough to leave the table in time. Nogura threw up there and then."

"That bad? Maybe you guys are just picky eaters. Hell, they probably were feeding you some special delicacy from their homeworld…" There was laughter in McCoy's voice.

Pike snorted. "Yeah right. You know, I can take a lot, but once my food starts crawling towards me, things are past the point of no return… I…" He almost doubled over, swallowing hard. McCoy drew out an arm to steady him. "Careful, I might yet throw up on you," Pike warned him.

"Stop stealing my lines and breathe," the doctor admonished.

"I am breathing!"

* * *

"Is Bones somewhere around?" Jim Kirk asked the pretty young nurse, flashing her a devastating smile. She could not help but smile back.

"Yes, he's in there with Captain Pike," she replied, indicating the door.

"With Pike?" Jim frowned. "What's he doing with Pike?"

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know. As far as I know, Captain Pike did not have an appointment scheduled for today."

"And it's rather late for medical appointments, isn't it?"

She nodded. "As far as I can see, there's also no standard examination scheduled and we did not receive notification of a medical emergency," she told Jim, trying to be helpful.

"Okay, let's make an educated guess: They're in there to… chat…?"

"Discuss a medical problem?" The nurse suggested.

"Plan a birthday surprise for someone?" Jim shot back, his eyes sparkling.

"Play chess?" She smiled.

"Drink till they're drunk?"

"Fight?"

"Have sex?"

The nurse shuddered with laughter. "No way! Have sex? You've got a dirty mind, Cadet Kirk."

"Yeah, I know. But come on – don't you think they'd make a cute couple?"

He was teasing her; she looked adorable with that pink blush creeping onto her face.

"Pike and McCoy? Nah… granted, he _is_ gorgeous, but…"

"Which one?" There was that smile again.

"Dr. McCoy, of course. No offense, but don't you think he's hot…?"

"Um… I'm not really into guys, you know…" They were laughing together now, delighting in the silliness of their situation.

"Now seriously… what could they possibly be doing in there?"

* * *

"Feeling better?" McCoy asked. The effects of the hypospray should have been starting to register.

Pike nodded, still moving carefully and trying not to upset his stomach.

"I can't believe you ate that stuff. Really, Chris, how do you know these things are really dead now and not crawling around inside your…"

"Stop it, will you?" Pike raised both his hands. "They are dead, I assure you. There aren't many things that would survive the human digestive system."

"Maybe Thyrelean mudworms do. Who knows?"

"Leonard…"

But the doctor was not about to let it go. "How am I ever to look at you again without imagining worms wriggling between your lips?"

Pike punched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're being disgusting, unsympathetic and generally unpleasant."

"You can't take a joke." Leonard complained.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for teasing right now."

"Hey, at least I helped you, didn't I? I made you feel better."

Pike sighed. It was hopeless anyway, wasn't it? "You did," he conceded. Then, slightly leaning his head against the younger man's shoulder, "you always do."

Leonard bent over him, feeling touched despite himself. He drew an arm around Pike, his lips softly brushing the silky dark hair. "That's sweet", he muttered, then pulling himself up and together, he added in a more professional tone of voice: "Which reminds me – no candy, fat or otherwise unhealthy and stomach-upsetting foods for you during the next few days. The hypo should take care of everything else. I suggest, you return to your quarters for a good night's sleep."

* * *

Jim and the nurse had meanwhile recovered from their giggling fit and boldly approached the said door.

"Bones?" Jim called out. "You there?"

Silence was the only response he got.

They exchanged a puzzled look.

"Maybe we should…" The nurse began.

Jim nodded, then pushed the door open and carefully stepped into the room.

Surprised faces turned towards him. Dr. McCoy, who had been standing very close to Captain Pike, hastily stepped a few feet away from him, while the Captain raised an eyebrow at Jim and started straightening his dress uniform.

The situation was slightly uncomfortable and Jim couldn't help but feel that he'd interrupted them doing… something.

_Good Lord, they haven't really been…?_

Captain Pike smiled wryly. "Good evening, Jim. Do you need anything?"

"I… um… not really, no." Jim backed out of the room.

Pike and McCoy exchanged a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Out good doctor has been rather elusive for the past few weeks," Jim commented to Gaila when they were walking across the Academy Campus the next day.

The Orion looked up. "Now that you mention it… he has, hasn't he? What's up with him? Busy, busy, busy?"

Jim shook his head. "Don't think so. I was at Medical yesterday and everything seemed pretty quiet."

"You think, it's a girl?" She asked eagerly.

"Or a guy."

"Whoa, McCoy swings both ways? That's news to me!"

"Believe me. I know he does."

"So, who'd it be?"

Jim shrugged. "I haven't got the faintest idea."

_Well, omitting my suspicions about him and Pike, but really, that's rather ridiculous…_

"Let's find out!"

* * *

Large, warm hands settled on Christopher's shoulders and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He had been sitting peacefully on a bench in a secluded corner of the extensive park-like grounds surrounding the Academy, enjoying the spring sunlight and reading. Now a slow smile spread over his face.

"Checking on me, Dr. McCoy?"

"Of course. Making sure you're not eating any more less-than-edible stuff."

Chris shuddered at the recollection. "Nothing that's still alive. I promise."

"Good." McCoy walked around the bench and sat down next to him. He had a half-eaten ice-cream cone in his hand and the sunlight was painting glossy reflexes on his black hair. This combined with the deep blue uniform that accentuated his eyes, he looked stunning.

Chris put his PADD away, deciding that there were more important and interesting things right now, especially as the younger man lent close, hesitating only seconds before he captured Chris' lips in a kiss. Chris responded, giving him a warm welcome. The taste of chocolate ice cream filled his mouth.

"I thought you said 'no candy'?" He asked when they came up for air.

"Um… I'll make an exception for this one…"

Chris chuckled. "There you go. And did you feel any wriggling worms?"

"Maybe I just haven't detected them yet. A more thorough search…"

"Anytime."

* * *

"Well, he's obviously not in his room," Jim said, sounding faintly exasperated. They had searched half the campus, including the medical facilities and the gym for Bones.

Gaila was forced to agree. Looking at the locked door she frowned. "He could be anywhere. You really don't know where else he might have gone?"

Jim shook his head.

"You're looking for McCoy?" One of the younger doctors at Medical who was working with Bones and knew Gaila – knew her intimately, from the look he gave her – passed them in the hallway.

"Yeah." Jim instantly disliked the man, jealousy raising its head inside his chest, but he was curious.

"Well, I just saw him about half an hour ago with Pike."

_Pike again!_

"Uh… thanks."

The physician nodded, then started walking away, throwing a last smiling glance at Gaila.

"What's he doing with Pike?" The Orion asked, too puzzled to notice the hopeful smile of her admirer.

"No clue. Let's find out."

* * *

"No way. You're not sleeping with Pike!" Jim was staring at his best friend in shock.

Bones rolled his eyes. "No Jim, I'm just here to keep him company while he's reading reports."

"Oh," Jim breathed. "Really?" He eyed the doctor suspiciously.

"Why, of course Jim. And pigs can fly," Bones snorted. "Hell, and you're supposed to be a genius?!"

Pike himself chuckled softly. He found the whole situation to be vastly amusing. He'd forgotten to lock the door, which had resulted in two of his cadets walking in on him and Leonard, but the incredulous look on their faces was priceless.

"You know, hard to believe as this may be, I _do_ have a private life," he told them.

Gaila blushed a deeper shade of green.

"So how long… I mean… uh…" Jim seemed at a loss.

"Four weeks," Pike told him cheerfully and Jim gaped at him.

"Wait… and you didn't tell me?" He asked his best friend, sounding almost hurt.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me anyway," Bones replied smugly.

"I… I think I'll leave now…" Gaila muttered. "Come on, Jim…"

Jim shook his head. "I still don't…"

Bones gave an exasperated sigh, then walked over to his lover, pulling him into a firm embrace and kissing him in front of everyone.

Gaila turned olive green.

"There. You happy now?"

"_I_ am," Pike said, resting his head against his shoulder.

Jim swallowed. "Whew… okay… I believe you, guys."

"Glad to hear that. Now go away, both of you, before poor Gaila suffers a heart attack."


End file.
